disneyheroesfandomcom_pt-20200213-history
Pais de Tarzan
Os pais de Tarzan são personagens secundários do filme da Disney 1999 Tarzan. Personalidade Não se sabe muito sobre os pais biológicos de Tarzan. Eles são mostrados na abertura do filme, quando eles se abraçam após eles conseguirem fugir de seu navio em chamas. John Clayton / Lorde Greystoke (pai de Tarzan) parece ser muito forte, mas também muito gentil, bem como muito observador. Quando o bebê de Tarzan apontou para a grande árvore de uma forma lúdica, ele soube imediatamente que seria um lugar seguro para construir uma casa segura juntos. Lady Alice Greystoke (mãe de Tarzan) parece ser uma mulher independente, com força emocional e mental igual à de seu marido. Quando ela e seu marido estavam a construir a casa da árvore, ela estava ao seu lado o tempo todo. Ela também é forte e perseverante, porque ela é vista carregando Tarzan nas costas durante a construção da casa na árvore. Sabe-se no entanto, que eles se amavam, e amavam seu filho, muito mesmo, o que foi mostrado no início do filme, quando o pai de Tarzan corria o risco de ser queimado como ele tentou abaixar o bote salva-vidas do navio em chamas, bem como quando sua mãe o ajudou no barco salva-vidas depois de pular fora do navio. Outro exemplo de seu amor é quando eles dão suas vidas para manter Tarzan seguro. Este foi o seu último sacrifício. Há também uma boa chance de que se pudesse de alguma forma saber sobre Kala, e seus esforços para cuidar de Tarzan, que iria amá-la e ser grato a ela por tudo o que ela tinha feito para seu filho. ''Tarzan Os pais de Tarzan acabaram parando em terra em uma área desconhecida de África com Tarzan depois de seu navio ser incendiado. Embora não seja visível na tela, eles são mortos por Sabor, como visto quando Kala resgata Tarzan de Sabor, depois de ver seus corpos. Eventualmente, eles foram vingados por Tarzan como um adulto, que cresceria para matar Sabor. Em uma cena deletada, a cena é retratada de forma diferente, como vemos que o pai olha com tristeza para a foto de sua esposa antes de proteger seu filho, o que implica que ela está morta. Galeria IMG_0794m.JPG|Mãe de Tarzan IMG_0794p.JPG|Tarzan bebê com seus pais IMG_0794s.JPG|Pai de Tarzan IMG_0794bm.JPG|Mãe de Tarzan brinca com ele IMG_079489.JPG|Os pais de Tarzan construindo a casa na arvore. IMG_0794as.JPG|Uma foto dos pais de Tarzan e Tarzan bebê. IMG_07943w.JPG|Os pais de Tarzan mortos por Sabor. Trivia *Parece que Tarzan ganhou a cor de seu cabelo e o formato do rosto de seu pai, e ganhou o tipo de cabelo de sua mãe e cor dos olhos. *Ironicamente, o principal vilão humano do filme dividiu o mesmo nome que o pai de Tarzan, John Clayton. *No final do ''"You will be in my heart" (logo após Tarzan ser adotado por Kala), a voz de uma mulher pode ser ouvida suavemente sussurrando "Sempre ...". Isso pode ser interpretado como o espírito da mãe de Tarzan, observando seu eterno amor por seu filho. Categoria:Mães Categoria:Pais Categoria:Personagens ingleses Categoria:Personagens de Tarzan Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Personagens Disney Categoria:Adultos Categoria:Personagens casados Categoria:Humanos Categoria:Personagens falecidos